Kiss of Death
by whenstarsdie
Summary: “Mudblood & Pureblood never blended so perfectly before…” Love is a funny little game, as Hermione finds out. She finally gets to be with the man of her dreams… in the most unexpected way. OneShot. Please R&R.


Kiss of Death

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the characters in this FF. They belong to J.K Rowling (Who is one really lucky woman). I however, do own the plot. So don't let me catch you stealing it.

**A/N:** Please R&R! Flames are generously appreciated as well. But please don't be too harsh. Thanks. D

"Miss Granger… It is an honour to have you at my Manor. How can I be of any help?"

Hermione Granger's eyes drifted to the figure in front of her. "Where is he?" she hissed, her voice full of spite.

Lucius Malfoy chuckled. "Who? I'm afraid I have no idea who are you referring to Miss Granger."

She drew out her wand & aimed for his throat. "I've had _enough_ of your nonsense Malfoy, WHERE IS HE?" she raised her voice; hearing it tremble with both anger & fear.

He smirked at her question. "Miss Granger, _I_ should be the one having enough of nonsense. Who do you think you are, barging into my Manor in the dead of the night & demanding for this 'him'? Maybe I should call the Ministry."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Ministry? Don't make me laugh Malfoy. _You_ call the Ministry? Whatever for? To report your escape from Azkaban?"

Lucius' face crumpled up in anger. "You filthy mudblood!" He made a lunge for her but she stepped agilely away. Narcissa, who had been watching their heated argument silently, gave a high-pitched shriek.

He glared at Hermione & drew his wand, firing hexes in her direction, none of which hit her, thanks to Felix Felicis she drank before coming.

"Stop it Lucius!" Narcissa shouted, "You're going to kill her!"

"That's what I intend to do. Help me, woman!"

But Narcissa stood frozen to the spot, too afraid to come in between a highly skilled witch & her furious husband.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione cursed silently, her wand pointed right at Lucius. He looked shocked, froze & fell stiffly in the ground.

"You filthy mudblood…" He turned to Narcissa, "Do something!"

"Tell me. Tell me where he is." Hermione pointed her wand at his neck.

Lucius spat at her. "My dear Miss Granger, he is a gift from best friend, Mister _Harry Potter_ in exchange for location of the Death Eaters' Headquarters. I am to hand that useless whim to the Dark Lord. Now why in the world, will I hand him to you?"

Hermione felt her blood boil. Harry had betrayed his fellow Hogwarts schoolmate, just as Lucius betrayed his Death Eaters. She couldn't believe that Harry had done such a thing.

"So I take it you're not telling me?"

"Never." Lucius spoke coldly. "That useless brat can't even complete a simple mission for the Dark Lord. He deserves a fate worse than death."

A sadistic smile found its way to Hermione's lips. "_Avada Kedavra!_" A blot of green light shot out from the tip of her wand & hit Lucius squarely in the chest. He gave a shriek of pain & horror as he rose above the ground before falling heavily back; his body limp, joints dislocated. His now matted white-blond hair was dyed crimson, his grey eyes wide open, pain showing in each of them.

Narcissa fell into a heap on the floor. "Lucius!" she called out to his corpse. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. She crawled slowly to his body, as if walking took too much effort. "Lucius…" She gently closed his eyes, tears dripping down on his face.

"Where is he?"

She turned to the speaker & found a wand pointed at her throat. "Miss Granger, I have no idea where Lucius has kept the boy. If I knew where he was, I would be the first person to get him away from his misery."

"Draco had tried to run away from Snape when he was brought back to the Manor. Lucius had grabbed him by the shoulder & started beating him. My poor son… He took Draco somewhere to 'teach him a lesson', as he said."

Hermione felt a burning sensation behind her eyes & felt tears come. Draco… he had suffered. She felt a tinge of pity for the woman kneeling before her.

"I hear… I hear his screams at night. I hear blood splatter somewhere. I'd do anything to save Draco from his misery. Miss Granger, I have a faint idea that he's somewhere in the dungeons of the Manor. If you do find him, please, take him away from the Dark Lord's clutches." Narcissa pleaded. "Promise me…"

"I will. I promise."

Hermione turned & sprinted to the dungeons. The place smelled of blood. Death was lingering at every corner. Items of torture hung from the walls, blood smearing each of them. And at the furthest corner, someone was nailed to the wall.

"Oh my God…" she hand flew to her mouth. "Draco…" She gently lifted his head up so she could see the features which had won over her heart months ago.

Scars covered every visible part of his body. Blood seeped out of open wounds. She could see ivory bones in some of his wounds.

"Draco… Please, open your eyes… Look at me. Please…" she coaxed him gently. His body was quite limp & she feared the worst.

"Granger?" he voice was dry & hoarse.

Tears of relief swarmed to her hazel eyes. "Yes, it's me Draco. Come on, we'll get you out of here." She said a simple spell to remove the nails. He gave a little scream of pain & fell limply. Bones broken, he couldn't stand.

Hermione lifted him gently on her back. "Bear with the pain for a while. I'll Disapparate us back to the Hospital Wing, & Madam Promfy will fix those wounds of yours." She could feel his blood dripping down her shoulders, flowing down her legs.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"Why you?" he asked.

Hermione felt blood rush to her face. "Because… because Draco… because I love you…"

She was abruptly cut off by his lips over hers. "I love you too… Hermione." He mumbled against her lips.

The weight on her body seemed to increase & she realised that Draco was getting cold. "Please… no…" she laid him on the floor & shook him gently. "Wake up… Don't leave me behind Draco…"

He didn't budge.

Tears fell onto his cold, limp body, mixing with his blood.

"NO…!" she shouted in anguish to the empty space above her. Why? Why did the Heavens above have to separate her from him? Is this a game of some sort?

Her eyes flew around the dungeon until she found what she was looking for. Picking up a dagger from the wall, she plunge it into her broken heart.

A sudden dizziness overcame her & her world seemed to be spinning. She lost her balance & fell on top of Draco's body. She could see blood gushing out from her wound but felt no pain. Her emotional pain had numbed out all other physical pain.

"Wait for me, Draco…" she planted a kiss on his scarred cheek & closed her eyes, falling into a world of eternal darkness.

Her blood swirled with his, blending together to form a brightest shade of crimson.

Mudblood & Pureblood never blended so perfectly before.

**A/N:** This was written within an hour, a new record for me. D It was done to kill time, so pardon the weak script. Please also pardon all mistakes.

PS: The Review button is calling out to you… You must answer it's call…


End file.
